


Late night training

by jenjen92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dry Humping, Flirting, Grinding, M/M, not quite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: After a successful first day at the Cup of China, Victor invites Yuuri back to his hotel room for a bit of last minute training. Yet, with tensions running high, their session developed into something rather more surprising.





	

The walk through the hotel was more chaotic than Yuuri would have liked. Some of the attention was of course upon him, having finished first place in the short program that day, but most was upon Victor. He gathered a crowd wherever he went, and didn't seem to mind being in the spotlight. Relished in it, in fact. Yuuri, however, found it irritating.

Managing to get rid of the final stragglers in the hotel lobby, the pair piled into the elevator. Victor hit the button to their floor while Yuuri let out a deep sigh, trying to let the nerves and pressure he was feeling pour out of him. It didn't.

"Why so tense, Yuuri?" Victor cooed, voice high pitched as the elevator began to rise, "You finished first today, you should be ecstatic! I know I am!"

"Easy for you to say." Yuuri muttered, adjusting his glasses, "You're used to it, whereas I..."

"Are used to coming rock bottom?"

"You don't need to put it like that."

The chime of the elevator sounded and the door opened, both of them walking out onto the 6th floor hallway.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning." Yuuri said, turning to head to the direction of his room.

"Wait!" Victor said quickly, stopping him in his tracks, "Come to my room first, Yuuri."

"What- why!"

"I want to see your free program for tomorrow." Victor said, eyes smiling brightly through his fringe, "Might ease some of your pressure to run through it again, too."

"No thank you." Yuuri said immediately, "It's an early start tomorrow and I'm already exhausted. I just want to sleep."

"You will probably be too nervous to sleep anyway. So you might as well do something constructive with your time!"

Yuuri flinched. Hit the nail on the head.

"Fine." He groaned, following Victor back to his room, "I'm just running through it once, though!"

 

Yuuri's first impression was that the room was too small to do any sort of meaningful practice. Furniture had been crammed into the narrow room, the queen sized bed taking up the majority of the space.

"This is impossible." Yuuri said, as Victor flopped straight on to the middle of the bed, sitting up so that his legs were dangling over the edge, "I can't practice in here."

"Negative thinking doesn't get you anywhere." Victor said with a small sigh, "Move the chair and table to the edges of the room and clear some more space in the middle."

With another sigh, Yuuri followed his coach's instructions. It did open up some room but not anywhere near enough.

"Just do what you can in the space. Improvise." Victor said, as though he was reading Yuuri's mind, "Take off your jacket and get ready."

Yuuri removed his jacket and folded it up neatly, placing it on top of the chair with his glasses, before getting into his starting position in the cramped space. Victor nodded and pulled out his phone, starting the music on the speaker.

As the music began Yuuri's body began to move naturally in response, feet gliding across the floor and arms stretching out. Yet it felt wrong. His movements were stiff, hips barely able to sway. Yuuri caught the expression on Victor's face. He was frowning. Yuuri stopped half way through the routine, shaking his head. Heat had rushed to his cheeks. Victor cut the music.

"Isn't it a bit late to be feeling embarrassed now, Yuuri?" Victor said, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head, "Come on."

Victor was right, Yuuri realised. Why was he feeling so embarrassed? Was this because it was neither an ice rink or a studio or any other public setting, but just the two of them alone in a hotel room? They had been alone together countless times, though. This was no different. Yuuri had already made the mental preparations to monopolize Victor like this. He just needed to reenter that frame of mind.

"I'm sorry. I'll start again."

Victor hummed an approval. He waited for Yuuri to get back into position.

"Just like you said Yuuri, I won't take my eyes off you. Show me everything you have."

The music restarted. Yuuri began to move. True to his word, he could feel the gaze of Victor upon him for every step he took. It was intense. Yuuri loved it. Pressure from other people, from his position, began to fade away. This was for Victor alone. Confidence began to reenter his movements, hips swaying more naturally.

"You're holding back. Let go."

He could hear Victor talking through the performance. Voice low and firm. A slight gravelly tone to his words that clenched at Yuuri's chest.

When his performance had finished, slightly out of breath, Yuuri turned to Victor. He wasn't smiling.

"What did you think?" He asked cautiously.

"It wasn't _bad_ , per say." Victor said, stretching his legs out in front of him, "But it was lacking. Not quite enough to seduce me, Yuuri."

"Is that what I'm supposed to be doing?" Yuuri asked, scratching the back of his neck, "Seducing you?"

"It's what you do every time, isn't it?" Victor said, lips twisting up into a small smile, "Whether that is the theme or not. Surprise me."

It was a challenge. Yuuri once again returned to his position, a new energy flowing through him. If Victor wanted to be surprised, Yuuri would find a way to do it.

"One more time."

Victor's smile widened momentarily before his face returned to his focused expression, starting the music. When the first beat hit, Yuuri was surprised at how his body just appeared to flow, gaze turning to look straight into Victor's eyes as he turned his head.

"Yes. That's it." Victor murmured, voice dropping lower, "Keep going."

Yuuri shivered. The praise hitting him in places that he would rather it didn't, as he willed himself to carry on the movements and concentrate on his footwork without focusing upon his words. Yuuri stretched up, emphasising the curve of his body as he slid into his next step.

"Good, Yuuri. Just like that."

It was becoming too much. Yuuri's body felt hot, face flushed. Victor's gaze still had not once left him as he continued to speak. Yuuri caught his gaze. Victor's lips turned up. He knew what he was doing to him. _Two can play at that game,_ Yuuri thought as he allowed his body to deviate from the routine; rolling his hips in a way he wouldn't usually to emphasize his crotch, licking his lips slowly, before transitioning seamlessly back into the planned movements.

He heard Victor draw a sharp intake of breath. The satisfaction of success sparked through his veins and spurred Yuuri on further. He wanted to hear more of that, see him lose control. _How far could he push this?_

As the music began to draw to a close, a sudden boldness overcame him. Not allowing himself to think, Yuuri stepped closer to Victor before leaping onto his lap as the music reached it's climax. His flexibility allowing him to effortlessly snake his legs around Victor's waist and push his body close to his.

Victor's face was a picture; eyes wide, cheeks a delicious shade of red and mouth stuck in an 'o' shape as he froze against him. Yuuri smirked. _Game won_. Using his legs as leverage, he pulled himself flush against Victor. With that movement, Yuuri felt something hard pressing against him as they both let out a small gasp. Realization hit him immediately, snapping Yuuri back into reality.

"Uwah, Victor I'm so sorry!" Yuuri babbled, trying to untangle his legs from his position to stand up and redeem himself.

"Shh." Victor said quickly, expression recovered as his hands wrapped around Yuuri's waist where they rested just above ass keeping him firmly in place, "You were just thinking about how far across the boundary you could go, hm?"

Of course, Victor would know exactly what he was thinking. Yuuri hesitated, unsure of what he should do, the confidence he gained slowly filtering away. This had gone past their usual flirting. Keeping their current position, Victor leaned over so his lips brushed against Yuuri's ear, voice falling to a whisper.

"Then don't stop."

Victor's words sucked Yuuri back in to his previous headspace. Feeling Victor's breath tickle against his ear, sending short sparks down his spine, he gave a small experimental roll of his hips. The result was instantaneous. Victor threw his head back, biting his bottom lip as Yuuri couldn't suppress the noise that slipped from his own mouth. It felt good.

Yuuri continued to move his body in a natural rhythm, their erections rubbing together through their thin clothing in a way that was almost overwhelming for him. Victor's grip on his waist tightened, the older man hovering his mouth close to Yuuri's close enough to taste the mint on his breath.

"How far are you prepared to take this?" He asked firmly.

Yuuri didn't hesitate.

"Until we both finish."

Victor seemed satisfied by the answer. Keeping his grip on Yuuri, he started to meet his thrusts half way until they were both grinding shamelessly against each other panting, still fully clothed. Yuuri could feel sweat begin to roll down his body and soak his shirt, but not caring as their movements sped up and became needier.

"Victor." He breathed out, the other responding with a low growl and a particularly hard thrust which gave the perfect amount of friction.

"It's a shame, ah, that you are competing tomorrow." Victor said breathily. He lowered his hands to Yuuri's ass and gave the flesh a squeeze causing him to moan deeply, before beginning to pull his body forward in time with his thrusts, "So many things I would want to do to you."

"W-what things?" Yuuri asked, surprised he could still ask coherently.

"How I would part these cheeks and slide myself inside you until you can feel _all_ of me filling you so deeply." Victor moaned inside Yuuri's ear, giving the lobe a quick nibble, "I bet you would squeeze me tight as we move beautifully together."

"Ah... _please_." Was the only thing Yuuri was able to say as slowly the only thing he was able to feel was the sensations from the way Victor was rubbing against him.

Their pace continued, steadily growing faster as they both chased the end they needed. Yuuri's moments became more frantic as his arms wrapped tightly around Victor's neck. He knew there was not long left.

"Yuuri, Yuuri..." Victor began to chant, his own rhythm faltering as he finally allowed small sounds to mix with his pants, "Keep going, keep- oh _yes._ "

Victor's body shuddered against Yuuri's as his rhythm faltered. A dampness filtering through his clothes to touch his skin. Realizing what that meant, Yuuri felt a rush in his body as he finally let go, clinging to Victor tightly.

Before he could cry out Victor smashed his lips onto his, swallowing whatever sound Yuuri tried to make as his tongue dived deep into his mouth, feeling himself spill over. The kiss was messy and wet, and was almost unbelievable as their first as they moaned into each other's taste.

He slowly came down from his high. Yuuri's breath still coming in short pants as his mind readjusted to his surroundings. He quickly unwrapped himself from Victor and leapt from his position, legs shaking slightly as they hit the ground.

Yuuri felt uncomfortable. The stickiness in his boxers was something he had not experienced for a number of years, and as well as feeling disgusting there was a sense of embarrassment as well. It was hard to believe that Victor was in the same state as he looked perfectly composed, smiling up at Yuuri as though they just had a pleasant conversation.

"That was a good practice." He said, eyes twinkling, "I'm sure you would like to return to your room now for a shower, and attempt to get a good sleep."

"Ah- yes." Yuuri said, trying to keep composed as he waddled to his jacket and put on his glasses, "Night Victor."

"Finish in the top two tomorrow and I will reward you further." Victor said, voice low, before breaking out into a wide grin and flashing a peace sign, "Okay?"

"Okay." Yuuri replied, hiding his expression as he dashed out of the door and closed it shut behind him.

He let out a deep breath, unable to hide his smile. Now, he had a little extra motivation. Next time, Yuuri decided, he would fully make Victor lose all self control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my small contribution to the wonderful fandom!  
> It was fun to write as a change of pace.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


End file.
